rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Types of assets
Sitemap ' TYPES OF ASSETS ' INCLUDING FROM Player Asset Creation : * See also Object * See also Assets * See also Reuse_Items * See also Auto Generation Auto-Generator * See also Player Created Assets * See also Player Creation Contests * See Also Templates * See Also Game_of_this_type_-_Difficulties * See Also Rapture_MODing_Ideas SEE ALSO ' Player_Created_Asset_Collaboration_System ' ---- ---- Player Creativity - Yet to be Exploited... : I keep mentioning how much more content the MMORPG would have for our favorite City beneath the sea. Imagine how many things Players WILL come up with to add to the game (and can then be associated with quests/missions, making them much less one-dimensional -- as most MMORPG quests are). - The idea is to have Assets used in the game which come from the Players themselves - used to continually expand/improve the MMORPG World. This requires the internal data workings of the game to be made far more visible/accessible, and they be made more understandable and usable (to be more easily Mod'ible). The MMORPG Game system would be Modular (down many modular levels to basic object details), and allowing additional PLAYER CREATED flavors of modules to be substituted for the game's initial set provided by the Game company (as the game goes on). Basic sets of all these object types will be company developer provided on World Startup (game initialization). These interchangeable modules cover : from being chunks of buildings, down to emplaced objects (signs and such), and further down to individual Prop Objects which in-game Players can pickup (having easily substitutable Attributes like colors and textures and game mechanics rules) : The MMORPG system would allow in-game changes by Players to 'rebuild' many objects (and change object sub-components) to customize things in the game. The [Player Created Asset] mechanism allows there to be quite alot more variations/variability, and even adding new Objects that look and behave differently from what existed originally (which were originally 'company created' to start off). Of course, Everything produced would be inspected (a process) by the Company/Player community (vetted) before being added to the game. --- --- --- --- --- Types of Assets : --- --- --- --- --- Voice Acting : * Small snippets for NPC exclamations (including additional splicer ones) and causal NPC interactions (GTAGrand Theft Auto - game brand-like crowds of figures) * Vignettes (longer back and forth between NPCs) that players get to watch * The more voice variations available the less repetitive the situations in the games sound. --- --- --- Interactive Dialogs for city NPCs (Friendlies - Vendors, Quest Givers and such) - combination of text responses, IF-THEN logic (based on Player responses and on situational factors), Tree within tree (reuse of same dialogue tree on duplicate logic paths). Queueing of NPC actions/sounds/animations, modifications of items (ex- Transfer to the Player's inventory of an Object, or Picking something up in the Scene) --- --- --- Behavior scripting of NPCs (including coordinating player 'team' NPCs). This would be the most complicated creations but would do the most to make NPCs 'come alive'. Splicers who use more varied tactics would give players more of a challenge and having different ones use different mixes of tactics so the player cannot predict --- --- --- Client side AI scripting modules (helps server by offloading processing). Since there are alot of actions that 'Team' NPCs can do (and can coordinate as a group) there are lots of opportunities for improving Basic AI. --- --- --- 3D Objects (props) - objects that are independent of the terrain can be manipulated separately (ie- a crate, tin of meat, a chair, etc...) -- also interchangeable decorations for building surfaces to offer options in theme. Clothing items are 'layover' objects that have shapes/textures, and also be made to adjust size to match figure variances. --- --- --- Game Music Assets : Playable on various Object devices or used for TV/Radio/Public Announcement Music can be choreographed for Mission/Quests and Flashbacks, but in normal game situations would be mostly ambiance sounds and those activated by NPC/Player actions (ie- jukeboxes, etc). Known music is largely limited by Copyright Laws (not sure whether the songs we heard in BS1/BS2 need to be renegotiated). There can also be Player creations (EULA agreements would protect the Rights of their Authors). I suppose there could be freely playable instruments like in some games which can also play in-game scripted music sequences (prerecorded/edited as MIDI or ABC). Standard (but eventually numerous ?) Dramatic Music sequences triggered by combat starting or tense situations (how the Server will know this is the programming trick ...) - Game Music Choreographing : * I noticed people made comments about the Music playing for various scenes in BS1/BS2, which is one of the great advantages of Choreographed Scenes which are often not possible (or difficult) in 'Sandbox' type MMORPGs. * Having Quest instances where you could still do that IS possible in THIS game ( the 'art' of Choreographing them still requires the Author's skill ). There can be an assortment of 'incidental music' in the initial set of game Assets (and many more added when Players add additional ones) and the scripting mechanism for 'cueing' them at the right time/place. * Rinky-tink MIDI music has much more 'light-weight' Assets appeal (and Free tools to edit/compose them are available). - Anachronistic Music Even in-game Music Videos (TV technology being in the city from its start - just begging for innovation to create some very Rapturesque music-y things) Remnants from Raptures 'golden age' (records fortunately aren't affected much by 'damp'), and whats to be seen in New Rapture now. Could have evidence of various other 'later' media formats being done by 'artists' pushing the envelope (not just stuff from the 20s 30s and 40s) : ie- Rap music (note - the forms mimicked by Player Creators to be recognizable -- but NOT any copyrighted material) Rock and Roll (seeped in one way or another -- would it be labeled 'Parasite Music ???) Disco (the sight of Splicers dancing to this should be enough to 'call the retreat' ...) Synthesizer (electronics was Rapture specialty and there would have been alot of 'garage' inventors -- even IF there werent any garages). Have some of the classic/historic reactions voiced in the media as to citizens reactions (comments like - "Artistic Freedom we understand, but for garbage like this WE have the freedom to call it Crap", "Remember when music was Good, like the way Benny Goodman played it ??", "Is that even music ???" --- --- --- Sound Effects - (Foley) various sounds made by Objects and Actions upon objects --- --- --- Fonts - Sub-Asset used to create other things like signs and used for various readable documents. You would want many different ones to keep things from looking repetitive and there would be specialized ones like letter/digit patterns for Neon signs, etc... For Signs and Such: Example - http://www.blogotr.com/otr/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/cincinnati-union-terminal-font.jpg Will have to see how existing Fonts are handled legally - ones in public domain, etc... Just using them for text in a sign added to the game might be a violation (meaning Vetting of such is also more problematical) There would be many Player created signs and the game Asset Creation Tools would use a variety of Fonts for the right 'Rapture look'. (as would the Server's Auto-Generator that makes a variety of signs from standard templates with 'random' names inserted). --- --- --- Building Block Shapes and Functionality (Sub-object Components Slots - like on Wall Panels) * Basic 3D shape (mesh) * Includes multiple looks/assemblies/pattern variations for the different states (wrecked/damaged/corroded/burned/new) * Navmesh(Avatar movement Navigation Mesh game Data) usually produced by a Tool but the Player Creator needs to check to see that its what they want and make changes if needed (Edit and Tweak). * Connection compatibility with other building blocks (standardized interface surfaces ie- doorways) - There often is a subset of similar blocks built intended to match each other. These are essentially rules for how the building blocks get assembled together used by the auto-generation process on the Server. * Placement cues for Prop objects (on floor/walls/ceilings) Alternate/variety textures for visual look of object/NPCs. Differing surface appearances. Includes clothing patterns (very popular in MMORPGs). --- --- --- Assembling Groups of Props into appropriate groupings to make them simpler to substitute as a group by an auto-generation program that would also adjust positioning (fitting) to placements. --- --- --- Quests/Missions - creation of Mini-plots with Quest NPC characters to play the roles. Target destinations placed on the fly at an appropriate location matching the theme of the plot. Variations. Text story (amusing/interesting details around the basic plot). --- --- --- Mission/Quest Scenario Template : * A complex template that performs many operations needed to setup/start/run/end/reward a Quest * Staging template (run to set everything up) - starts a Quest instance that will run a "Quest Control Script" * Location setup (determines buildings/interiors/props needed for the Quest's plot - resolves any variations quest will have) ** Running a Scene Definition Script to create the required setting. ** Can include semi-random placement for involved NPCs and locations (fitting Quest's requirements) ** Scripts for randomization might have to search for appropriate locations (since the city changes as the game progresses) * Props (determine details of objects to fill in locations with appropriate Quest objects in appropriate states) ** Self-placement scriptlogic for 'auto-scenes' used with auto-generation mechanisms for all the incidental details. * NPC definitions (create any quest related NPCs with behaviors required for the Quest's plot) * Text storyline (background details of plot ready to be presented to player - there might be a 'Staged Play' as part of it) Mission/Quest Control Script : * A Quest is run as a sequence of 'phases' making up the plot, each having its own locations and props and logic. (player finds the quest, accepts it, moves to a location, interacts, moves to another location, interacts , goes back for reward, terminates...) * Each phase may have its own "mini-plot" control script,l run at appropriate time/circumstance in a plot sequence * Can have alot of 'parameter data' set by the 'Quest Scenario Template' into the Quest Instance(dataset) * Scripts logic may have a set of plot-tree logic branches to allow for different outcomes (success/failure/partials) * Choreographed motions/interactions of NPCs and incidental occurrences get shown to player (acted out) * Each 'phase' at determined locations/context where player interacts with the situations defined by the quests plotline. ** Can include prompting messages if player is off course in the flow of the quest or ignoring to pursue an accepted quest ** Cancellation logic if the player took too long or didn't achieve objectives * Quest Server Bubble activation (if unique temporary location needed for quest plot) - directives to server to set up contents of an instance 'bubble' (done on-the-fly) with details previously determined and populated with appropriate props and NPCs. * Usually 'encounters' at the locations are choreographed with the NPCs acting out a certain activity. The Control script would issue directives to all the actors as to their current behavior states/activities. * Usually there is a way for the Player to 'drop' a quest (sending a 'sorry charlie' to the Quest-giver or somesuch). Quitting a Quest that the player accepted can often have repercussions (the Quest might not be really over and the Quest-giver may still follow up with those repercussions). * Control Script at the Quest's 'end' cleans up stuff involved in the Quest (locations/NPCs/props/Instances) --- --- --- Mini-Games (tablet friendly) activities that tie in with the main game. Interface Frameworks would be provided that tie into Server, and many a game would be created from 2D tiles/texture Objects and Scripting that defines the Mini-Games mechanics. Aspects of these Mini-Games: * Tablet/palmtop sized game (also playable on a simulator on a PC, ? consoles) - limited to common resolutions for the selected set of target devices. * Flash type animations, HTML web interfaces. Button-centric (minimize keyboard, wont rely on mouse style interface) * Interface with the game Server - game could be loaded (several 'scenarios') and later played while having no internet connection and then later communicate the results to the server (transmitted on reconnect to internet). * Some Mini-games might require more constant interaction with the Server. * Generally simplified graphics (don't want true 3D that low-end palmtops/handhelds cannot handle) * Sprites and Pixel art (seems that gaming is going backwards with this kind of stuff) ... * Usually associated in some way with the actual game world (City Office missions, Player running a business, etc..). * Another avenue of continuing 'playing' when a player cannot be on their game machine. * See MiniGame_Creation_Idea --- --- --- Mini-Game Data Sets - Data defining the Mini-Games scenarios would be another sub-asset addable/modifiable to have different levels of difficulty or just variations to not be repetitive. --- --- --- Another Game Asset Type : Book/Magazine/Pamphlet/Folders Covers/Cards : Just like in the Solo Games (BS1/BS2) where you don't need to see the actual text inside the Object, you can still have the appearance of these media type Objects/Props (including in a ruined state), but with sufficient variety of Title/Cover Art, Publisher/Author data, paper/spine edge detailing, etc, visible. All kinds of amusing titles/subjects can be covered by them (alot more than the dozen (or so) seen reused over and over in the BioShock Solo games). All created with minimal effort using the MMORPG Tools/Templates. Consider that with the 'boredom' factor in Rapture (to the point of obsession when not even counting Splicer madness), such things can have an intrinsic value far beyond their lesser utility worth as wall/cigarette-roll/toilet paper or kindling. As with all other assets, Auto-Generation Templates can be created for varying degrees of 'grungification' and ruination states of the books/etc (to allow them to be used as generic scene Objects - filler throughout Rapture). The same 'Cover' Asset (and Templates) can also be part of WHOLE media Objects -- of books WITH Text (including 'clue pages' where its is plot significant, and having the rest of the text 'garbled' when unimportant). Some few Players may go as far as actually WRITING entire books to have in the game (the game "Ultima Online" ACTUALLY had that ability in its MMORPG game 20 years ago). Vetting, of course, is a key issue. All of course, they are subject to the Standard Game Object Vetting Process (checked for copyright infringement, theme anachronisms, and other content restrictions, etc ...) I suppose even if their interiors AREN'T readable, you could allow player collections (Yay!! ... another COLLECTIBLE *Achievement* for the obsessives in the Player/NPC population). --- Collecting Postcards (from the Good Old Days) : Some of the usual 'Achievement' stuff (Collect Them ALL !!! and get some worthless 'Achievement'...) game activity. (Well you do have alot of time to kill in MMORPGs and there is nothing as exciting as going through corpses' pockets and rubbish heaps.) Potentially get a Clue to get somewhere interesting, which was seen or mentioned in previous games. Visit some of the places from BS1 except now that it is 8+ (almost 10) years later. Wow someone actually cleaned up some of those places.. "Oh Look, the New Management in Persephone have finally cleaned up all the rubbish and have given the place a new coat of paint..." Make it a 'Trading Card Game' (whatever... with some payoff to 'complete the set' ... "Ill trade you a Sander Cohen for a Bill McDonagh, But You'll have to give me a Jasmine Jolene too" ) Similar for 'Photographs'. (Worth 1000 words - clues in them might be worth 1000 ADAM) Maybe you can play Russian Roulette for them (Its a MMORPG - you CANT die...) Collecting 'Stamps' - probably little point. --- --- --- Post-Chaos "Rare" Items : * Unusual Plasmids/Tonics (potentially old and defective) * Strange Weapons ie- a few experimentals that might not act quite normal, or fail alot in spectacular ways. May need repairs before usable. * Foodstuffs that you don't get much of anymore (Spices would be a good example) Really old canned goods well past their expiration date. * Less well-known Stuff from 'old days' - experimentals, productions stopped by Civil War, bad/dangerous/useless products shunned by consumers. * Single use Items - so not to make a habit of them if they turn out to be really good (and which you often don't find out how effective they are til you use them...) * Mystery items -- the lettering on the package wore off/missing (investigate before gulping it down). Crushed/damaged/half-there items that just don't work any more. * Deranged Writings (all the Sofia Lamb stuff wasn't bad enough...) Splicers did really bad poetry(by definition alone)/stories/letters , or just the usual mediocre average stuff, though on rather interesting subjects. * Combinatorics items names/descriptions/components/attributes to create a plethora of 'unique' items (via (auto-generation) -- much of the time its something ordinary with a odd brand name. Some are odd unusually logic'd things (kludgey) which still do something (the Fabrication system allows for glombing objects together to make 'machines'). Some objects are good only as 'parts', but then there are many "parts" you don't find much of any more (which are useful for fixing some of those 'old' things). Sander Cohen Trading Cards - only one set was made before Cohen had the rest of the production destroyed (because they misspelled his name). --- --- --- TYPE - Interactive Fiction : Scripted scenes/stories (use Stage Direction scripts), and a pix (picture sequence) type interface as Asset/Scenario in the MMORPG. One game reviewer commented on how poorly AAA games are done - lacking anything but a linear plot, even from games who claim Player modifiable plots/stories (generally very meager results exist for this design feature in existing games). Of course careful crafting of the story to be self contained or fitting to the Players current situation should be required. Terminology - "Agency" is the Player's ability to affect the game world (the MMORPG should have more than a little of this - but at the same time NOT allow Players to skew the Game World away from its basic playable state) ---- A critical feature of these creations is making them able to take sub-component substitutions so that details and themes can be varied easily in both look and behavior. Too many modular systems have too few options and very quickly become boringly repetitive. At each level of complexity there should be more options of substitutions - the assets are therefore 'templates' that can be reused to quickly generate many variations and customized adaptions for specific instances. Basic templates would be created by the company (they would have to do this anyway to have an interchangeable component model work even if they developed everything in-house) as starting examples for players to work from. The players have magnitudes more imagination (and time) than the game company employees to generate this stuff and you need constant new content to keep MMORPG players from quitting when they've already done the same thing too many times. This 'Player Created Asset' system taps into that Imagination/Know-how/Effort to be able to achieve that. ---- ---- TOOLS needed for player asset creation : Online publishing mechanisms to pull Assets to the Players computer and to push them back for inspection/reuse/improvements/vetting - includes search and summary to allow player to choose from available existing and WIP(Work In Progress) Assets. Easy to use online methods are needed to facilitate collaboration processes. NOTE - players themselves often can create VERY useful tools (and tool modules) beyond what the game company might provide. They need to know the exact specifications of the data formats and how the Game Engine uses the data (well documented). Format Converters - Data converters to game specific asset formats (from commercial tool import formats) Texture Editor - Common 2D pixel editing (many tools available) 3D Object Editor - Import mesh and selection of textures, assign properties for alternate states, test views in various lighting situations. More complicated objects have component parts/repair diagrams(for crafting) and behaviors(what they do when activated) Asset Viewers - Display/activate Assets in the same way used in the game Script editor/IDE - for scripting language used by Game engine - include documentation of libraries. This includes not only the actual script instances for specific object creation, but also for template routines (library subroutines that can be used by other players), and for entire behavior modules that can be substituted (different NPCs do different things and have different actions they take) Dialog Editor/Tester - Dialog data includes script snippets so would tie into the script language editor/IDE. Allows player to test all tree path options of the NPC interaction dialog trees and verify proper dialog output and queue actions/animations/gestures and Player interactions. Specifying situation factors to test reactive variation logic would be part of the Test Rig. Music Editors (MIDIhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MIDI style as well as MPEG{https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moving_Picture_Experts_Group quality) - Numerous commercial and free ones are available using common data formats. Sound recording/editing to be used for Voice Acting and Sound Effects. Particle Effect Editor - (things like explosions, leaks and fires, etc ...) Game format 3D Editor (usually the most customized as it matches the game engine precisely - can import data from other tools) Commercial 3D Editors (can make up for deficiencies/minimal features of any company created "Game format 3D Editor", many players have much higher proficiency with existing 3D and 2D tools). Customized 'Plugins' for these tools which players might have significant experience and effectiveness in producing parts of Assets. --- --- --- Figure Animation Editor (animation formats are also most customized data format specific to Game Engine used) creates the figures human motions for a particular action/gesture. These are invoked by the behavior scripting to play out the motions the NPCs and Players character figures make. Animals/plants and animated machines similarly have animations created to have proper motions for their moving parts. Appropriate sound effects are paired with these animations. --- Additional Human Figure Animations (for MMORPG) : * Ice Skating (with gunfire too !!) * Playing Baseball/Golf/Football * Drinking Coffee/Cocktail/Bottle (making a face at how bad it tastes) * Using Slot/Vending Machine (its not all from first person perspective any more) * Eating a hotdog/burger/fishstick/fries, using a knife and fork/spoon * Opening a NON-Automatic door (knob type) * Sitting in a Chair/Bench/Ground/Table, Sleeping in a Bed, Reading/Writing * Smoking (various poser poses) holding a pipe, cigarette, ashtray, lighting it * Drinking from a Bottle, a cup, a drinking fountain * Riding a Bicycle (or in a golfcart or in a Bathysphere or AE train or a Metro Trolley)) * Vomiting (projectile and heaving and talking to Mr Porcelain(toilet) -- The Exorcist Splicer !!) * Lean (around corners/over edges) * Crawling (not all 'vents' are large enough to drive small car through) * Toiletry (Safe Mode for this) * Staring at someone who said something strange These are all for the Player AND NPCs (including Splicers) --- --- --- Mini-Game Test Tool that would assemble the Mini-Game scripts with the assets and scenario data to run the game for testing (including simulating the games interaction with the main server). Some of these tools have to be custom made to match the game engine customizations and would be done for internal development anyway. So expanding them and idiot-proofing them (for ease of use by players) would be the additional work (wouldn't be creating everything from scratch to implement this 'Player Created Asset' system). Some players have the 'expert level' skill to do any needed complex/difficult scripting/programming, while others would use the previously made templates and substitute the appropriate sub-components and choose/apply options/modes/tweak coefficients/textures to vary the objects when building instances to add to the game. Most anyone could edit a texture (ever use MSPaint ??) to make an already skinned object look somewhat different. The few experts create difficult things usable/modifiable by the many. Others come along look at what other players have produced and add their own improvements to their copy. And in the game itself that large assortment of 'good'/'best' objects thus created are moved about and placed flexibly in the game world, and anyone can do that. --- --- --- ' Basic Script code fragment' (converted to bytecode) - logic and calculations and actions that can use and change an objects data. --- --- --- ' Textures for Objects' - 2D color pixel map - skins for 3D meshes, 2D flat surfaces for signs and 'decals' and particle sprites and 2D/isometric objects for Tablet Mini-games and symbolic icon interfaces. --- --- --- ' Shape Meshes' - 3D definition of points and triangles defining a shape (objects may have more than one mesh - base object, deformations and subparts for fly-apart breakables) --- --- --- ' UV mapping for meshes' matching against specific surfacing textures (used to map a texture over the mesh - 'skinning') . Same UV set may be used on different textures that represent object state (dirty/clean/broken/scarred/destroyed/burnt/etc) --- --- --- ' Bump Maps for Mesh/texture combination' (used to simulate detail shadows that which vary depending on view angle) --- --- --- ' Terrain Maps' - large 2D grid mesh that represents single surface terrain (like the seabed that the buildings will sit on) --- --- --- ' Navigation Map' (nav mesh) for 'Building Block' terrain : * Data that controls allowed movement paths - simplified from the shape mesh. May also be used for collision testing. --- --- --- ' Building Block template' - a section of interior terrain (buildings and structures) defining floor/ceiling/wall positions and openings and places where structural sub-components go (destructible interior wall sections and drop-in 'rooms'). Surface profile data indicates possible adjacent Building Blocks and utility connection matchups. --- --- --- ' Figure (Human forms)' -- also for animals (cats, fishes, etc..) : * Mesh shape definitions of the 25 (or so) body 'parts' that move independently on a human figure. * Each figure 'part' is independent object (with mesh/UV data), usually share a texture. * Clothing overlays allowing substitutions --- --- --- ' Animations for Human Figures ': * There are hundreds of different Standard motion/movement actions performed by humans (all the parts moving in concert) * Specific game figure actions play sequences of these movements * Animation sequencers - movements often have variations depending on results of actions or independant external effects applied to the object (also synchronizations with sound effects, etc..) * 'Emotes' are usually simpler human animations of gestures. --- --- --- ' Animations for 'Props' ' : * Generally simpler mechanical actions for objects that act out their function (movable sub-parts) * Usually are repetitive/cyclic/reversible but can have multiple states (like off/on/fast/slow) * Can behave differently depending on object state (normal, damaged, wrecked) or being affected by external effects (burning/shocked/etc..) Script logic controls movements and synchronizations (with sounds etc) * Physics engine does 'flying apart' of sub-components and collision animations (based on objects attributes) and the various special effects like 'smoking' or other visual effects (synchronized with appropriate sound deffects) * When objects are 'repaired' their appearance is changed to the new state (which usually has a different visual look). For some objects this may be a gradual transformation. Scripting to control fade-in/out and other effects would be used to present a proper visual transition. --- --- --- ' Sound Effect Recordings' * Usually short and often cyclic (played over and over) * Different sound effect corresponding to object animation states mentioned above. * Effects applied against an object usually have a sound effect (and alternates) - like a bullet ricochet or a wrench hitting a stone wall). * Incidental music might be used for things like combat or by quests or triggered by situation (Players 'spidey sense') --- --- --- ' Voice Recording' practicality says that these be minimized as they take up alot of data space and loading times and should be short and reserved for lead-ins OR parts of staged presentation where they can be downloaded ahead of time (like in a Flashback instance). --- --- --- ' Video Recording' Simpler frame oriented animation boards (like the Plasmid adverts) if not actual streaming video (black and white for all those old 50s TVs around Rapture). --- --- --- ' Dialog Tree' ('canned' interactive selection and response used by Vendors and Quest-giver) * Its very possible that EVERY NPC in Rapture may be able to have a basic dialog capability (alot would be shared 'defaults' with other parts customized for that specific NPC). * A 'Stage Direction Editor' would be used to compose any movements/gestures etc.. the NPC would make in the Dialog (and even can choreograph what the player does in response - like the NPC handing an object to the players avatar and the avatar doing the correct hand animations). This tool works at a high level and leverages off 'normal' pre-defined animations/behavior responses instead of having to specify many tedious raw primitive animation/sound playing details for every bit of whats created (I've seen more primitive editors like that and you pretty much had to a programmer to do much useful with it). * Spoken Text of course makes up alot of the Dialog Trees presentation, but even that can have 'substitutions' directives within it (ex- NPC says: "Good Morning Mr $$PLAYERS_NAME_HERE$$, what could I help you with" ... to fill in situational details into the presented text auto-magically). --- --- --- ' There will be alot of Textual Media Created by Players' : * Documents containing pictures, text, diagrams, signs, links) which could make use of common HTML type tools to produce (and open source libraries for the Game Engine - why reinvent the wheel...) for 'Browser' type functions. --- All sorts of in-game media assets (bulletin boards, newspapers, pamphlets, books) could make use of simple publishing tools... * All Assets would be limited to IN-GAME sourcing to prevent inevitable links to outside rubbish the game shouldn't be contaminated by. * Alot of Company produced assets would use the same mechanism (ie- online help, hints, patch notes). --- --- --- Object Template (Simpler ones for 'props', more complex for NPCs and 'quests') : * Used in the Auto-Generation mechanism to create data for an 'Instance' (active object in the game world) * Can be simple (a chair) mostly passive or extremely complex (NPC needed for a quest ex- a Boss) actively interacting with its environment. * Attributes - data defining an object and its initial state (a variable set of data) Attributes include pointers to other templates that in-turn would be used to create their aspect of the object. * Optional sub-assets (a machine made up of multiple parts that are assembled together) * Parameterization definition - supplied to be used to control Scripts that produce object variations. * Scripting to use parameterization to modify the base information to create variations, or to make the object fit its environment (ex - adapt a local coloring 'theme', to adjust its positioning in respect to other objects) * Multiple templates may be called to create one object - to combine the data generated for different aspects. * Randomization of an objects attributes following templates guidelines --- --- --- Object Instance - Fully resolved object with all details set/finalized -- some objects have to be VERY specifily defined to make sense (and creating a program to do this is excessive work when it is not needed). * Attributes - includes set of data with pointers to common/shared assets and local customized data * Can be dropped directly into the Server World data. * Can still have scripting to have the Object adjust its placement in the World or create relations with other objects in its Environment. --- --- --- Prop - Auto-Generation Template Scripts (scripts and data called to create a 'prop' instance): * Parameters are supplied specified that will control variations of what is build (can also control which of several templates may be used for variations). * Environment placement position is supplied (so script logic can analyze and adjust things) * When is run it generates an Object Instance for a 'Prop' * Object can form itself to a requested 'state' (ie- damaged) and set its attributes to match whats proper for that state. --- --- --- NPC - Auto-generation Template Scripts (scripts and data called to create a 'NPC' instance) : * Goes beyond whats done for a 'prop' * A more complicated "Object Auto-Generation Template Script" includes NPC's behavior formation of reactions and active AI with preference/tendencies/personality variations/randomization). * 'Fitting' - adaption to the Instance's proposed location (ie- a Splicer has a lair and props/equiptment and maybe associates NPCs it allies with) * Associated props and inventory would be created to go with the NPC. --- --- --- ' Auto Fitting/Adaption Scripts' : * Used by City NPCs and Splicers (and simpler objects) to fit themselves into the situation they are placed into. The 'aut-generator' uses invokes these scripts when creating new detailed terrain. Mechanism like this can be used to 'organicly' grow alot of the Initial Startup game data (saving alot of Dev work). Game developers can then tweak the result afterwards to fine-tune/correct for the exact settings of the initial game World). * Example - a generic 'citizen' being manually added to the City. Using scripts, an NPC (already specified/parameterized to have certain skills) would be created and all its attributes adjusted to its environment: * Certain randomized attributes would be set that would shape the NPCs behavioral preferences/tendencies/personality. * A set of appropriate inventory and possessions would be created for the NPC (scripts run). * Register its ID in the City Database, setup its profession, bank account, skills. * Access the job database to setup an appropriate job. * If the NPC ran a 'shop' then an appropriate shop location would be allocated and that would cause a 'shop template' to be run to generate the appropriate type and style and its contents/merchandise/supliers. * Would use the housing residence Database to pick a proper free 'home' location for its income level (and appropriate a residential unit). * The NPCs Housing would be setup with appropriate items (via running a housing template) and populate it with the NPCs possessions (activate more standard fitting and placement scripts ) * After those were resolved the object would setup a daily schedule to simulate living a life: ** Going to work/working(actually producing services/goods at the job) ** Using transportation (pathing) to move home->work->home ** Secondary activities for the NPCs 'spare-time (if is a 'go-getter', then might have a second job or go do some 'scrounging' in their free time) ** The NPC would locate in its environment the services it makes use of (build a list of 'preferred' places it visits for various needs) * Note- all these things are done for City NPCs when the Game World is being initially 'shaped'. But a similar process is used to on-the-fly add Splicers/NPCs into a newly generated area (when the city is auto-expanded) and also when a new Ex-Splicer is added to the City's population. Quests instances can have temporary actors added that are 'fleshed' out much the same way. * Similarly, If the game World changes significantly NPCs can have part of the same scripts invoked to RE-FIT (adapt) themselves to the new current situation. It would be an adaptation feature all 'intelligent' objects would have. --- --- --- Premade Seed Map (Hand built data) for city growth pattern : * A Seed Map acts as premade data guide for auto-generation of new areas (and for alot of local filler details built 'on-the-fly', as when closed sections are fully resolved because of player proximity). Example- a sealed-off abandoned shop is broken into by a player, it was originally left with details unresolved because it was not visible/accessible, but when its needed the auto-generator was run and finalized details were built for that 'shop' -- which the player would then see and interact with. Parameters defining that space as an 'abandoned shop' had already previously been stored in the Database. This saves having Objects/details at a location that might never be visited by a player. * Generation of realistic results is rarely 'good' or natural when completely randomized. There are often patterns things follow - similar/related details that exist in real-life. Making a program do that is extremely hard and alot of work. Having a developer manually design those general patterns and set them into a 'seed map' database (guiding the auto-generator) is usually a much simpler solution. * Example - design and layout of city streets to match seafloor terrain is actually a significant programming problem to do automatically (to have a program analyze it, calculate a solution and build it all from scratch). The street system crosses the whole city and fits many irregularities (look at the Metro map in BS1 http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Austen_Bathysphere_Map ). It would be hard to get a program to fit this in a coordinated/cohesive way. SO the company developers would do the anlysis and build Seed Data that would represent a validly fitting pattern and then leave lesser 'easy' details to auto-generation. The streets, Metro, Atlantic Express, plaza/building locations, etc ALL have to fit together and are best planned out by hand. * The data in the Seed Map is directives and parameters used to run several phases of Asset Creation Templates for a small section of the World Map : ** Processing of this phase sequence can be temporarily DEFERRED (as in the case of a player moving Outside and only seeing the External appearance of a Building (can actually see many out there) and that part of the building would have to be built to show the player. But the interior details would not YET be needed and could be 'deferred' for later. ** Structural building - the large parts of buildings (objects) are created and tied into the other building adjacent to them. ** Interior structures - the various wall sections/floors/ceilings that inset within the primary structure. ** 'Rooms' (preconfigured combinations of wall partitions and other details set many detail parameters specified for later phases. Some 'rooms' in closed off sections of a building may have their interior details deferred until a later time - even when accessible parts of the building are already built fully detailed. ** Utility systems - piping/electrical conduits, ventilation ducting details are tied together with the systems in any already existing adjacent building sections (the damage state of the utility stuff will cause the details to be formed/applied appropriately) ** Decorations for wall surfaces/floors/ceiling, lights, machinery, vents matching the parameterized themes and the damage state of the location. ** Add appropriate furniture/fixtures and other customizations matching the locations flavor data, all appropriately 'fitted' to the walls/floors/etc... All of these also will match the damage state of the location. ** Occupants - these may be 'deferred' for later creation/activation when a player gets close enough. Local NPCs/Splicers. These often have their own sets of accouterments and possessions and modifications to the locations they inhabit (they have their own adaption and fitting scripts). Occupants many be decided by a separate 'faction' control system that will decide what spawns are appropriate for the location. ** If a players are nearby (ie- they are exploring a new section of the 'Wild') , then the NPCs will activate and setup their behavior control data to start acting appropriately to their environment. ** The auto-generation still handles a huge number of details - but follows the overall cohesive pattern specified by the seed data. * The Auto-Generation still can do additional 'fitting' and adaption and can introduce minor randomizations to make things more unique looking - particularly by different combinations/substitutions of compatible .objects. * A major advantage is that the auto-generation can generate small areas using those predetermined patterns, instead of having to analyse the entire city to fit to it properly. * Some Seed Maps have 'resolved' locations that are unique - where a fully detailed chunk of the world will be dropped onto the map from the database (instead of having its details auto-generated). * Some areas are partially prebuilt -- like the 'known' areas from BS1/BS2 (ie- Dionysus Park) that are very unique and specifically shaped structurally, but still can have many details filled in automatically (ie- generic trash and debris damage). **More than one Seed Map will exist to define the World ** The Rapture City seed map (contains alot of intricate building/structure/infrastructure details for the main city complex) ** Seafloor Terrain Heightmap (contour map of full World - much larger than the area Rapture covers) ** Sea area seedmap (data for filling in details about what terrain/sealife/wreckage props can be found across the seafloor terrain) - used to generate details 'if and when' a player goes to each part of it. ** Additional (smaller) Location Seed Maps (same detail level as 'Rapture City Seed Map") but that represent a bunch of special sites outside the primary city map (like industrial complexes). --- --- --- AssetType - HUD Icon/Controls/... : ''' Yet more things for Players to create and offer for other Players to use to customize their game interfaces. Not just the skins/controls, but also various info indicators AND the logic that sets those indicators (Popular configurations of functions made available for those not inclined to make their own.) Includes 3D Effects/Animations (even works for tablet interfaces) --- --- --- '''Command Menu Control Customizations Different Styles of MENU interfaces could be provided because of the games Modularity With and without symbolic Icons (and with different styles of Icons) Depth-type sub menu versus Flatter menus (with dragable frequently used functions) Various Tool type objects (being more interactive) should have their own Specialized Menus Flavoring Styles for all of the above (Creative people can come up with amazingly good Control 'looks') --- --- --- Action Success/Failure Indicators : Interface Plugins and options : Amazing (*Ding*) Player Advancement Thingees (sound and animation floaters) for the Pavlovian Training of SOME Players. Selections for Player customization. Yet Another Player Asset Creation Asset Type AND Contest (copyright infringement not allowed) --- --- --- Splicer Appearance : Template driven (scripting required to arbitrate/meld multiples). Probably with a magnitude driven point system (Hey, I Leveled Up, and now I can have those Face Tentacles I've been wanting !!!") * Body Deformations * Distortions (like mods Steinmann did) * Tumors/Sores/Weeping Wounds * Discolorations - hair/skin (eyes if you can closeup enough) * Bent Bones * Twitches/Limps (affects animations) * Odd Textures * Skin Folds (floppy/hanging bits can get odd) * Hair weirdness * Missing bits (voids) * Dental details (can be quite horrific) * Speech Impairments/differences * Mental Damage * Various facial gestures get affected * Various Grungification (dirt/burns/holes/wounds) which are ALOT more complex than for static/mechanical objects An Interface to Create Your Own (and a requisite Splicer Beauty Contest) could be Fun and Horrifying. Of course the more disrupted your body is (in Real Life), the more closer to Fatal such changes are. So you really cannot go 'all out' with the changes. Of course, this means you have to have the 'Normal' body features to start off with - with all the variations which that entails. (Customizations like that would be part of the default game anyway.) Generally non-human things like Tentacles are too difficult to incorporate. I'm sure some people will want them, but if they do then THEY had better be ready to add the Animation (Body Movement) Templates THEMSELVES -- AND for ALL the actions a "Tentacled" figure would need to operate. ("Ever try to make a tentacle hold a cup of coffee and have the 'person' drink from it ??? - Its ALOT of work that ONE 'simple' animation ...) Pseudo Tentacles (like ones that hang down from your face) are a bit simpler as the "Rag Doll" Physics Animation system can handle that without too much issue. --- --- --- An Extensive Requirement for Voice Recording Assets in Infinite BS (and all the games) ' : Supposedly they had lots of voice recording in Infinite BS - many more than in the previous games (which themselves had lots of alternates of the limited sets of Splicer interaction states).. A huge reason for employing 'synthesized' voice in the MMORPG (when they advance that computer technology ''enuf) which could then allow 100X as many voice messages/phrases/epithets/etc... (cuz you'd just write them as Text.) There just would be so many different flavors, and with more versatile behavior from NPCs you can't have the majority of NPCs be 'Deaf and Dumb' mannequins without it detracting from the game. --- --- --- 'Jibs ('jibblets') as Assets = Props and Effects ' : Actually there could be whole sets and modes for this, which Creative Players might create to handle a whole variety of Wounding effects (including alternates to not get too repetitive) and including all the various '''Degrees of indicators to the Player. Decals for temporary (fading) 'jibs' - various splashes of fluids and such. - Game 'Gibs' mode : ??? ( see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gib_(video_gaming) ) ''' : * Creative bloody gibs/jibs/ effects (hmm, this game was supposed to be 'capture' oriented) * Needs an Over-17 rating * Mode would be 'Off' by Default * Not really sure that this would add much to the game (though 'Player Created Gibs' could be spectacular and make Steinman's antics look tame). --- --- --- '''Player Calendar-Memo Widget (In-Game Tool and Interface) : * With pictures on the months (various selections/sets). Smartphone version for 'offline'. Reminisce/remind about activities (past/present/future). Player can track what they did on various dates * Local Client Database (asset library) ?? or echo'd on Server (prob needed to 'auto update') * Official Rapture Holidays * Skin Options (the usual for these kind of things) * Script Plugins for various widgetry/app utilities --- --- --- Custom Voice Recordings Created By Player For Their Own Shopkeeper ''' : Assembled (via a scripting) mostly of short standard phrases (of limited length). Cached on Client Dictionary for frequent reuse. Trademark spiels and catchphrases, etc... Such Voice '''Sets might be created by talented Players, and be available for use by another Player. You'd be amazed at what's possible once games start tapping into the Player's skills and talents (and imaginations). Subject to in-game vetting and removable for inappropriate recordings (and subject to removal of a players ability to deploy customizations like this - to repeat offenders). --- --- --- Another Player Created Asset Type : Grung-i-fication Treatments - Adjustables and Variations : Often applied using surface texture overlays, can be rendered proportionally (increase/decrease effect)Multiple textures for same effect (known as a 'splat' in game programming) can mix up the 'look' of the object for the same type of effect. It helps to vary appearance of objects quite a bit. Different 'flavors' of effects (including many in combination) ... Dirty to Polished Clean, corroded, filthy (matching to the materials of the parts making up an object). Includes damage effects done by various agencies of destruction/deterioration (fire/water/cold/electricity/etc...) upon the different material types. Some Grungification types conflict, and scripted logic would be part of the 'Templates' for material types to arbitrate between them when the effects are displayed. Various Object Attributes control the appearance (some random factors to individualize the effects are possible) so that scripting for actions like changes made by 'cleaning' can be actioned, which modifies 'the look' of a particular object. These are applied/determined on objects creation, and on further effects cause by game interactions (ex - modifiable by player 'cleaning up' the item). Templates would be created for object-types so this Grung-i-fication element can be automatically defaulted (a passable generic effect) without extra work. If an object can be broken into 'parts'/'components', those pieces retain the Grungification treatment. Further customization for a particular object type Template would improve the appearance (taking more Creator work to make the improvements/variations). A similar mechanism can be used for decorations of objects (which in games are usually done by 'decal' overlays of the basic textures. Such a mechanism can be used for gradual weathering of objects (ie- if they don't get cleaned - that like-new shine just doesn't last). Objects can be made to visually reflect (for the Players judgement) their current (general) state of effectiveness/functionality. Specific damage appearance would also be built into the Objects Template to allow an Object Instance to reflect its damage state (that too would be subject to generic Grungification. --- --- --- Decals : "Decals" (in computer games) are temporary Objects put onto the terrain/props by certain actions (smash/crack a window and you see the crack pattern, or a chip out of stone, bullet shells on ground from firing, etc...) after a time it/they normally will disappear. Do the action over and over (on window in Rapture makes it easy to see) and when you do it rapidly and repeatedly enough, the oldest ones start disappearing before your eyes (some max rendering count/limit being allowed). Now the MMORPG can have multiple people causing the generation of these 'Decals' in the terrain close enough for you to see, so the Client would need to be able to display many more of them (much larger limits). In the MMORPG, because of the added detail and more realistic effects (like Accumulative/persistent damage or shell casings being valuable recycling items), IF no Player intercedes, NPCs should be counted upon to 'fix' and Clean Up the Decal things -- to put those things back to a more normal state (and to keep Rapture from becoming Knee-Deep in specially rendered refuse). The game can have lots of variations (oft done with overlapping Decals). Player Creators should be able to provide lots of the Decals (they are most of often textures or simple 3D Objects). Much of the variation can also be added via Scripting controlling the placement, combinations, and color shifts (and such). --- --- --- Musical Instruments : Other MMORPGsLord Of The Rings Online have Musical Instruments Players can play (note off text file or keys pressed for 2 octaves). Playing tunes (musical scores) themselves ( not sure of legal ramifications but must be a way around copyrights when Players are the ones scoring the pieces inside the game ) The Instruments (Objects) are also 'Assets' (the different playing Notes themselves too) Rapture's Greatest Harmonica Hits ''' There is the mechanism for Coordinating multiple instruments playing the same piece of music... (and having NPCs play) --- --- --- '''Failure Animations (and more) : And all the associated interactions (changes that take place as a result of action failures). Much of the animations could be based on the Game Physics (BioShock had simple 3D collision/bouncing/''Ragdoll'' figure 'effects'). For the Use of Tools/Weapons with Breakage, Damage, Misfires, Botches, Dropping, Missing of Target ... What happens in the game when you Fail doing a particular Action with a particular Tool/Weapon, upon a particular target Object, in a particular game environment ??? (The same goes for PARTIAL results as well as for SUCCESS). With a more complicated game, you have more varying outcomes to your actions (ie- Hit/Miss options) than in the common/simplistic MMORPG or Solo game. This complexity would rely on on the Objects systematically having Damage State effects and sufficient other Attributes to efficiently facilitate a spectrum of results. Templating those Attributes for reuse in similar objects ins the key. Theses results can be fairly complicated (interactions with other objects and the environment) and with MANY endcases possible for just one action. ( Physics - every action has reaction(s) ). As usual in this MMORPG, reuse of the developed Scripting(programming the logic of the failure) would be a key idea, so that something that works with one specific object type now can be applied where appropriate to others (instead of completely customizing every single one - which at this MMORPG's level of detail will be too huge a mass to EVER be practical). This scripting is not simple, as it deals with WHY/HOW causing a failure and then WHAT happens due to it in every possible detail. As with much of the rest of the game there is the problem of NOT having one part be VERY detailed when much else is too simplistic. So Balancing the detail levels applies to these Failure --- --- --- Stained Glass (An Easy Player Created Asset) ''' : These would be basically a flat see-through or wall mounted (partitions/screens?) type of object (often simply framed) Some commercial Texture Editors already have feature which make conversions of picture very easy. An Easy-to-add customized decoration. Of course Templates of Object Damage (and '''Grungification) would be included. --- --- --- MMORPG Players Ownership of Vending Machines vs Shop/Store : Another game Asset - Vending machines. Recycled 'Circus of Values', and others. Template driven designs, with a variety of interface 'building blocks' for Player Asset Creation 'Skins' with Funny Themes, Sound Effects, Sayings (Sales Spiels), Kludged-together appearance/mechanism. Customizations with unique texture overlays. Booby traps against vandalism and 'hacking' is of course allowed (Booby Traps being yet another Asset Type...). --- --- --- Asset Creation - Splash Screens : Players can come up will all kinds of these -- from stuff taken in the game (the usual vetting applies). BUT where are there Splash (loading) Screens now that the gameworld is a continuous map ?? * There still can be delays while the Server bubble scenarios are staged (auto-generators need some time to run). * Initial game startup is always there. * Ones being seen for 3 seconds can be a gimmick ( "DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THOUGHT I SAW !!!!!" effects.) * The Mini-Games could have them. --- --- --- Speech Asset Mods to slur speech into a drunken/broken manner (also do whispering/coughing/gasping/echos/muffled, other possible speaker effects/distortions) . Applies for Text to Speech generations --- --- --- In-Game Recordings : Game Gimmick - Include a REAL RECORDER APP (integrated in the game) so that the Player themselves can record their own Audio Diaries (including scratchy effects. and other nice filters (Asset TEMPLATES !!!) to make the audio quality appropriately 'tinny' ). No Doubt something usable for yet another Player Contest ... --- --- --- Another Game Asset : Puppet Show TV Program ''' : Common in the 40s and 50s, those horrendously bad production values (par for their time - even with viewerships 100X that Rapture has). The same animation producing Tools (used for NPCs and various Denizens of the Deeps) can be employed to animate/choreograph such 'episodes', with amusingly bad/inane stories and subject matter, all with much less precision and gracefulness of standard NPC animation. The MMORPG's Stage Direction Assets (and Tools) would be involved. Standard Character Puppet (from popular Rapture kids shows) would be available for use. (As usual, the Player Contests for creativity and bizarre productions could bolster Player interest in creating and moreso viewing this type of Asset). Such puppetry was also commonly used for commercials. New Rapture is likely NOT to have re-achieved the mastery of the technical abilities for its television programming, thus efforts done via simpler means such as this. This mechanism (puppetry) could even be employed in tutorials for the greater (primary) use of the Tools for the game's creation of unique content in Mission Scenarios (Lots and Lots of Examples - Which Basics can largely be 'Cut-n-Paste' and then tweaked/customized (Templates ...) to generate adequate results. --- --- --- '''CONTAINERS : All container type Objects (should) have a at least a minimal chance of containing something strange/funny/valuable (what that 'Loot' can be is : is a whole separate game Template/Asset type) * Size/Volume limitations (Containers), type of containment (like liquid/powder/runny stuff/flamey-hot/cold/etc...) * Difficulty opening/extracting or de-boobytrapping (locks etc...) * Proper Placement within scenes (piles/jumbles of stuff obscuring) or just underneath other things (so the Player has work a bit more to 'find' them) * The terrain Hiding Places (for them to be auto-placed) * Markers (visible hints to Player) used for hidden/contained items (no need to make it too tedious to find such things) * Writing on them (labels etc..) --- --- --- Another Game Asset Type - Encoded Messages : For which the Players get clues to decode (used in various Mission hints, etc ... May take the Player a little time to acquire all/sufficient missing pieces.) Various code forms for game Document Assets, displayed with text/symbols. Text is easy to manipulate and convert program-wise, so the game can have lots of scripted built-on-the-fly 'message' puzzles to solve, without them simply being solved by "looking it up on the internet". And the game can offer several ways to solve them - for those who aren't inclined to do this kind of puzzle (ie- hired code experts/cyphers). Cyphers can (as a visual game mechanism) auto-translate into plain text, but there can also be a little extra credit given for not using that bypass (fun of working the translation yourself). --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . Operating Gauges Scripted with animation and other attributes to tie into integrating as components in Fabricated Circuits. Same kind of thing as operating Clocks and other Annunciators/Indicators. --- --- --- MMORPG Added Asset Type : ADAM Tonics Tonics (which might have a variety of effects) could be added to the game (created by the Player designers) Question: Players are Ex-Splicers who no longer use Genetic Modification ADAM, and 'Tonics' do that. So the use would be by NPCs in the Game (or during "Splicer_Play" by Players). Example : Tonic ' "Wretched Smell" ' used as a defensive measure - while opponents are vomiting you make your getaway. With rotting garbage and corpses so common in Rapture, imagine how bad "Wretched Smell" has to be to have its impact !!! Likely originated as a Attraction Smell consumer product project, but went the wrong direction, and was 'shelved' until it was found in a genetic research lab during 'The Chaos'. The Tonic 'scripting' would activate 'effects' which affect : * The User * Anyone/thing contacting User * Anyone/thing within a certain distance of the user * Within sensory range of the user (downwind ?) The affects are usually temporary with some duration/some intensity (and subject to Negations by a Target) Self-Immunity by the User is usually assumed Triggering - how general/specific ('Wretched Smell' would be problematic for a Player who has social interactions) With the 'NO FRICKEN FANTASY'™ Directive for the MMORPG, the affects have to be something Physiologically (or mechanicall) possible (( In the MMORPG we "Just say NO to 'Psi' Powers" )) Tonics likely would have Counter Tonics (ie- "Numb Nose" which neutralizes/jams a User's Sense of Smell - a useful effect for a worker who frequents situations with those 'rotting garbage and corpses so common' --- --- --- More Varieties of Plot/Story Clues : DOCUMENTS ''' : They (makers of BioShock) appear to have made use of the 'Accu-Vox mechanism' excessively (in all the games), where they also could have used a SitS type 'Read Document View' (readable closeup view) for things that warranted a paper note, or form, newspaper, or other plot related evidence for the stories (like in a case where a guy needs an Accu-Vox in order to report or send a distress message) -- "WE CANNOT GET OUT.... They are coming .........." Particularly, that might have helped IF such Game Assets were far cheaper to produce than the Voice Talent type messages(recordings) - and would help by adding more varied/interesting bits of clues (and such) to flesh out the settings/plotlines more. The backstory tidbits ARE an important element of the game, and having many more of them (done properly) would be an improvement. Old newspapers blowing forlornly in the ruins would also have made alot mores sense than someones private Accu-Vox 'thoughts' being found again and again in weird places (Found so strangely in just the right order, in your path, to lead you down the BS1 deceptive 'Twist' plot/story. Imagine if you got a Audio Diary about Fontaine being a sociopath at the start of BS1 --- How it might have made it a better psychodrama, as you listened to his lies KNOWING they '''were lies ...) For this MMORPG, with its massive use of 'Player Created Assets', it is actually simpler to use more 'document' form clues/story-details rather than producing 'Voice Talent Assets' for everything. --- --- --- Hobbies : For NPCs, including the Players Team NPCs which the player will interact with substantially. To give the NPCs some personality and multi-dimensional variations --- To fill-in their lives so they aren't the industry typical Talking Mannequins Dummies. Part of the attributes used to guide their behaviors - including for stocking all the secondary objects and situations and motivations that would be associated with THEIR lives in Rapture. --- --- --- Additional Plasmids and Tonics : CONSIDER : " !Incinerate " is NOT promotional-wise a good name for something that is supposed to be a household 'convenience' product, and THAT advertisement we see (in-game) would need to be 'Fixed' in the MMORPG. We can use the MMORPG's Player Creativity to come up with the whole progression of Predecessor Products - many possibly still available (MMORPG Player usable). 'Presto Match' (for something like what Booker is shown to use in BaSx) would be much closer to what that advertisement should have been for. How probable is it you get sophisticated advertisement for something like the real "!Incinerate" if Rapture is in the 'civil war' panic/desperation ??? Not likely. ( ref though Rapture may have been alot more orderly than the game implies even upto the time of BS1). SO an additional Tonic/Plasmid Asset development process (Attributes, Templates, Tools) for the MMORPG system. Its a bit more complicated when you need to tap into game mechanics (programming) for physical effects, somewhat less difficult for its activation appearance (graphics/sounds/animations). Of course, you cannot have in-game development of any-old Plasmid/Tonic, as Players go crazy with such a game mechanism - the (created outside of game) Player-added stuff would all be coordinated/balanced/limited to match a logical game world, eliminating the usual duplication/recombination/absurd-super-power type things which would usually result. (Same goes for Weapons, etc ...) Any in-game Player Fabrication' progressions would be pre-canned/well-designed (even if they still have option trees and such other variability. So now you also *ADD* to the game all the malfunction and side-effects and 'trial and error' failure attributes resulting from a more realistic in-game 'Genetic' development process. (Malfunctions/etc.. would be there already as part of any game ADAM use). For the MMORPG , add (Assets) all the secondary aspects like the various advertisements, user manual/instruction, deployment method for the ADAM product, NPC use, etc. Consider that MANY alternate Plasmids/Tonics may have previously existed in Rapture, but are simply not to be found any more (long gone/used up/past their expiration date, etc...), thus the actual Plasmid/Tonic need NOT be in the game, but the secondary stuff like advertisements might still be (some fairly hairbrained/amusing/proposed bad ideas). --- --- --- Flashbacks as a Complex Asset : Much of Raptures History and Mission background could be told this way. As usual in this MMORPG's design REUSE of various things would streamlined to help ease the effort required. This would include Pre-built settings (Rapture Landmarks in particular) and Ambient NPC activities/behaviors being available 'off the shelf' ... --- --- --- Graffiti Overlays Including sequences of them that get 'crossed off' or modifies or whitewashed off (but still show). Players can their own personal favorites to 'mark' their turf (when 'Dis'ing the Splicers ... An easy way to have 'variations' of various base Objects --- --- --- Ambient NPC Prattling : The Recordings needed (MMORPG) of all the sounds for this - the huge number of voice assets : different voices, accents, inflections, vocabulary, and of course all the different subject matter ... (Might Computer voice generation be better by then ??) Many variations to be relevant to current situation (screaming in an emergency is different from something said in mundane daily life). You can still stitch sentences together from sets of phrases, but the flow of the sound can require quite a bit more processing to sound good. There is the time delay to constantly load sound Assets from secondary storage (More people will have SSD by then - Good, speed will be needed for this kind of intensive data variability ... Even if we have much larger program memory 32GB RAM is not uncommon now, it still has to get into the RAM from secondary storage and that takes time.) In-the-distance type conversations might be a mumbling droning sound which doesn't have to say anything quite recognizable (in-memory voice can be mutated into this and slowly start to sound better as you get closer). Voice Text Bubbles, if all else fails ?? Player pointing to set attention to listen to specifically chosen interactions would be a good feature, but the Player may still have to move closer as you would for real to hear conversations clearly. Many people might tune-out this kind of background chatter, as being distracting, but it adds to the situational effect - the feeling your aren't just in a sanitized desert filled with dead mannequins. --- --- --- Jump Scare Vignettes : MMORPG's True Darkness which you can't just crank up the Brightness setting to see in it. For proper "Jump Scares" ( Yet Another Asset Type ) you need to have NO Less. Proper Lighting effects would be required (flashlights/lanterns/struck-matches/glowing eyes/etc.. To narrow your focus and have a dark outside of it for things to emerge from). Reflexively Spraying bullets in shocked response is the kind of thing ... He's behind me, Isn't He ?? (No, its just Clown Sofia Lamb !!! ) A Problem with static choreographed 'Jump Scares' - not the same after the first time. Generisize and Randomize : Have some creepy things emerge from the containers or have dropping from vents (or up there on the ceiling) randomly to keep you on your toes. The Spider Splicers were pretty good for that kind of thing. Repeating too often even in random places 'gets old', so how often it happens has to be controlled. --- --- --- Cartoons About Rapture, New Rapture, Etc... Used for Newspapers and other publications. Separate sets for Golden Age Rapture (included in old assets strewn about) and new Cartoons in New Raptures publications (appropriately topical). --- --- --- Self Wound Treatment Animations : Memorable animations(s) from 'Farcry 2' - When you were injured sufficiently, there were first-person animations of you doing crude surgery/injury fixing operations (pulling a bullet out with pliers, cauterizing a wound with a cluster of matches, etc.. besides the usual sticking in a needle or popping some pills) which would make neat additions to this game. Doubly because you can watch/see other Players/NPCs/Splicers doing it as well. --- --- --- Whatever Happened To ... : Sander Cohen (whether you killed him or not -- or thought you killed him in BS1) later sealed himself up Fort Frolic (Jack utterly trashed his apartment and drank all his remaining Absinthe) -- having all the passages dynamited or welded shut, so that his 'great' work in the Atrium would never face any nay-sayer critics. Cohen's madness continued to grow (He had taken more odd combinations of Plasmids than most). A Viking Funeral was staged (on his theater stage of course) while he was still alive (and the fumes of which finished off the last of his locked-in minions). The burnt-out theater complex is still there as his tomb, and even insane Splicers fear to try to enter that place. Most of his fiendish plaster creations sit mutely as his final audience. Sounds like a place you would like to visit ?? (Ever see a giant plaster rabbit before??) I foresee twisted/fiendish boobytraps of all kinds and more disturbing horrors 'than you can shake a stick at'. Player_Creation_Contests can be held for this popular character/setting (and new rooms can be progressively opened to reveal new strangeness.) --- --- --- Those Nifty (40s style) Cartoony Video Visuals - Tutorials and Such : MMORPG TOOL - Flip Card Commercial/Presentation Maker App (40s style media animation we saw for Plasmids/Tonic) for Player's creation of similar Assets (All are still subject to proper content vetting on Submission). Static display frame of Black&White stylized graphics with Audio. There are the many existing Assets which can be mimicked/modified (easily/easier?) for reuse, and the style shouldn't be too hard for many Players to create new ones. Player's can use this to create media Assets to fill in the TV programming with simple Commercials (customized for businesses) and public announcements, etc.. In-Game Tutorials of various kinds can also use this media format. You Need a fast-track to get such Assets thru vetting on submission - moreso for Rapture News content which has a need to be presented more timely in the game. Templates/standard messages/images (pre-vetted) could be automatically applied to TV coverage of happening events (quite a spectrum of them would eventually exist). Is New Rapture too small/disorganized/stuck in survival mode for such things as this?? The City is attempting to recreate "what was" to show people Rapture is well back on the road of civilization. Its also likely that Rapture wasn't quite as 'ruined' as the liar Fontaine told you -- As he marched you through areas Ryan did not control, or which conflicted with the Con Job Fontaine was plying Jack (and the writers the Player) with. Estimated population 5000 for New Rapture ? (If you include the outside communities that are now tied to New Rapture). New Rapture may have the feel of a boomtown built with 50s tech. (Note- I would have the Lore have the 1958 Kashmir Incident population to be 40000 for all of Rapture). --- --- --- . . . . . . Paper Matchbooks apparently were a fairly common (real in-era) advertising item. With all the Smokers in old Rapture, they would make sense to be found there also. Someone in New Rapture in the MMORPG might make some new ones (Another fairly simple Player Created Asset). --- --- --- Nuther 'Art' Idea - Waterfall Sculpturing : MMORPG Players will grow Nostalgic for their old leaky Splicer environment, so there will be a big demand for water decorations - from small table displays to larger 'big water' presentations and panoramas of the new rich (and same for City/private parks). * Components to build such installations would be added to the game - pumps, fountains, waterfall rockwork, sheets of falling water, water lights, pools, etc... * The Asset creation system would have similar components to make the small portable objects (and a formula to manufacture them for sale). 'Particle Physics' has been around for a LONG time and allows various pretty 'water' effects fairly easily. * The reverse would be having 'bubble displays' (maybe combined with lights) outside of windows to go along with the already suggested 'sea landscaping' (maybe similar miniature versions in aquariums...).- Another source for 'contests' to keep the creation community interested and inspired ... --- --- --- PreDefined Scene Definition Script : * Script with a list of directives that run the auto-generator to create terrain and/or props and/or NPCs as a group. * Script can call a script that creates a single object, or a Script that creates a group of objects and places them in the'scene' in the game World. * Script also has directives to control where the new objects are placed in relation to each other and 'global' attributes like 'themes' and other parameters used to shape the individual objects into a cohesive 'scene'. To do that there often is logic to analyse the local situation so to be able to fit the new object in correctly. * The Script can also modify/adjust objects that already exist in a location selected for a 'scene' to match the flavor of what the scene is supposed to represent. * Example - Logic from the Seed Map decides a small Splicer camp site is to be placed in a newly created/detailed building. ** Say that 'One lone Splicer' is specified for the script. ** A location in the new building is Specified (say the top floor). ** So all the normal possessions a Splicer would have to live and the remains of stuff he would have used after being there a long while would be generated. ** The terrain might be 'grunged up' to represent a place someone has lived in for a while (yep, more tandard scripting). ** The Splicer itself would be created, with varying tendencies/preferences, and along with its appropriate inventory. ** The Splicers 'fitting scripts' would be run to have it orient itself in its environment (ie- what its patrol routes are, and daily schedule - Splicers sleep too). If the splicers behavior has 'a territory', logic woul run and analyze the adjacent areas around the 'camp' to see what other things the Splicer would interact with (a lone splicer would likely mostly 'avoid' things). ** A 'real' Splicer would have to eat, so part of the 'fitting' analysis is to identify food sources the Splicer would use to survive (rats?). Identifying such and having its routine behavior have it go to that food source (once in a while) will vary its behavior and location when it might meet a Player (not just the usual MMORPG NPC standing like a mannequin or walking the same waypoint patrol path endlessly). ** Notice - alot of these scripts are fairly generic and would be used for hundreds of other 'Splicers' created for the game, but each case would be different because it is adapted to its environment. Much of the problem in existing MMORPGs was that the 'scripting code' was often largely hand crafted for every location/situation. Writing a system of modular scripts that can be reused to replace the bulk of currently customized scripting can leave alot more resources to generate better/smarter behaviors. --- --- --- Asset Type - New (Additional) Voice Snippets ''' : For Splicers (for existing flavors and possibly new ones) : * All those things the various Splicers say for different situations (often quite a few for each situation so they don't repeat to frequently). Example - http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Breadwinner * Now we also have 'Citizens' of various flavors who should have some common vocalizations as well (and I suppose vocal 'emotes' done by the player Avatars also). * There will be new situations/actions the Splicer NPCs will have that previously didnt exist (possibly alot of them) and there should probably be sets of new voice clips to go along with them. Some should be there at game start to get things going (more alternates can be added later). * Using 'Player Created Assets' is it possible that some talented players could make the sound assets for these ?? Matching the original voices for the existing Splicer 'characters' might be hard to do for additions. Any new Splicer or other NPC would be a whole new voice which would call for the entire set to be produced * The text 'script' (phrases) of those voice sets themselves might be another thing for player creators to have submitted, before voice recording can be made. * Is there some kind of legal issue that could block this (and who knows what other 'player creation' types) no matter what the EULA will say about submitted (and accepted) creations becoming the property of the Game/company ?? Are there any weird restrictions in European countries or elsewhere that could cause legal issues (any legal precedence to lean on of something similar already being allowed for player submitted stuff??). Even if 'allowed' and 'legal', paperwork could kill the whole process if any/all asset submissions require anything more complicated than a online EULA acceptance (signifying understanding that the submitted asset(rights to it) is being turned over to the company).. * There will be a limit to what voice assets are used for, as there will be way too many different interactions/quests/NPC voices to record for all of the MMORPG game (including all those for subsequent player add-on content) and so text dialog will have to be used. * Far enough in the future, good voice synthesis will probably exist (cheaply). But that wont help us in the nearer future. --- --- --- '''Staged Scenes For Missions/Flashbacks : * All the game terrain is built out of objects (instead of the usual static terrain level). Tehy need only be placed together like building blocks and have parameters set to have them 'auto-generate' alot of their details. * The Server can have separate instance 'bubble' areas that can be built and torn down as needed with different content (independent of the main game world). * The Client (player machine) has the rendering related data for all the objects (chunks of buildings/props/NPCs) involved. And can build (combine the simpler parts using Templates) the corresponding 'level' area data 'on-the-fly'. * Server will run control scripts for NPCs to 'act out' a choreographed plot and then possibly (optionally) run the situation interactively with the player assuming an avatar. * Players can create these - they are just a fairly complex asset, combining lots of details and an acted out mini-plot. * Missions/Quests might use actual game world locations for the lead-in, and then the 'door' to the instanced section (temporary rooms with the specific scenario related details/opponents/etc...). * Various methods of post-quest 'persistence' of 'used' quest locations -- either exhibiting results of the players interaction with that place (having the room collapse (or be burned out) genericizes what needs to be shown). Tunnels that lead to location that cannot be found later ('twisty tunnels all alike') is another trick. * Out on-the-street it is easier to simply no longer have the quest NPC standing there anymore (quests can have random name/place/look for the involved NPCs to make them temporary/unique) -- unlike most MMORPGs who have the same mannequin NPC standing in the same place til the end-of-time. --- --- --- Humorous Creations (incidents) that could be added innumerably to the game : * Usually a simple standalone 'Event' that takes place in a public area (independent, no effect on game) * Things you see on crowded street : ** Citizens carrying unusual things somewhere (why is someone moving a large stuffed polar bear somewhere?...) ** Odd arguments or comments by NPCs - NPCs standing around talking (or a player precipitating a comment from an NPC). ** Bizarre staged accidents * Would be random (different places/times/frequency/non-repeatable to player) so wouldnt be same thing over and over * As mentioned elsewhere - 'ghost stories' - some with amusing vignette * Moe Larry Curly - 3 non-Splicers that helped(?) Tenenbaum in the earliest days (busts of them somewhere in city hall after their tragic deaths in a "kiln explosion" ). * Chain letters... (Ryan pun not intended) Break the chain and something awful will happen to you..... * Various TV (including cartoons)shows, Game shows/Radio shows/ads/news/announcements/Instructional media/Plays/Street performances. * Fully updated 'Epstein the Swami'. * Instructional Media (Ex-Splicer reeducation) lots of potential for ridiculous simple lessons (there would be a whole educational TV channel dedicated to this --- --- "How to Set an Alarm Clock - Lesson 3" ) --- --- --- Game Events : * A staged World event not usually associate with any particular player ( a bunch of stuff happens and players react to it however they want to). Is generated by a Quest Scenario Template. * Similar to a Quest Instance (the way it is auto-generated(customized) and setup/initiated and run) * Game Events usually runs for a set period of time or until defined circumstances (can be similarly controlled over time by a Quest Control Script). * Example would be : a Splicer Raid on the city with Splicers going after a predefined objective and the cities NPCs react accordingly and the Players can interact with the Splicers as they want to (probably a Blast-Fest). The events control logic could make it take place in different locations when rerun -- likely with a somewhat different objective and with a different mix of Splicers. As you might have figured out by now, VARIATIONS and unpredictability are a key goal of much of this 'auto-generation' system). No Quests that you can write cheat books for, with an exact walkthru spelling out every detail.... --- --- --- Staged 'Plays' '''(something like the choreographed ghosts seen in BS1) : * A scripted set of 'stage directions' that control 'canned' actions of the ;actors'. * Actors can be ghosts, NPCs, sealife, animals, vehicles, etc... * Choreographed figure movements/sound effects/dialog/actions of multiple figures (and props) * Can be used for TV commercials/shows/vignettes by NPCs/Dialogues/Quest 'cutscenes'/Flashbacks * 'Stage' direction sequences created by an editor (high level) with alot of menu selections of the existing actions/sounds/movements/synchronization. * The play is designed for a known 'stage' layout - either a specific location like the FootLight theater or some generic location like a street corner (where all the best quests are usually given...). * First running a Scene Definition Script would set the 'stage' and create the 'actors' for the choreographed presentation. --- --- --- '''Theater Play - a recorded 'choreographed' script (same thing can be used as a TV show or commercial) : * Usable 'citizen' Figure Assets(and no mutant freaky looking ones) - some from MP, others from the non-spliced NPCs * TV show "The Rising Hour" dramas.... * Soap operas?? 'As Rapture Turns' '.... * Fiction show about 'Splicers' and their tragic existence (sponsored by the 'Save the Splicers Foundation' -- "Splicers are people too".....) * Asset Editor Tool, for creating 'stage directions' for involved 'actors' (similar to Dialog Tree Editor except no logic branches) * Give players abilities to create stuff like this and you would be amazed what they can come up with. --- --- --- MMORPG Game Needs More Types of Boxes that can be 'Busted Open' : * But 'busted' boxes don't go back together usually, so you better have a sack ready for any goodies inside... * 'Opening' a box with a proper tool has more chance of the box being sealed back up/reusable. * Boxes being hit by projectiles is also an interesting effect (and potentially damaging what's inside, scattering). * Falling boxes also break and spill their contents. Boxes falling on Players,... * More Shapes of all sizes and labels and content types. --- --- --- Comedy Club : * Skits, acts, monologue routines - created by players themed to the Rapture World (they don't have to be long) * Use the Stage Directions editing tools to easily create the 'acts' (similar to the theater project) * Can be 'televised' as part of the regular TV content (reruns to fill slow periods when new content isnt created). * Same method can create 'staged' acting for players Avatar (used anywhere - think of it as an 'emote' on steroids) * New stuff can be created/added all the time (again by NON-programmers as the input for this is largely like a form letter - quite simple). --- --- --- Yet another Player Created Asset - Chalkboard Images ''' : Yes, You too could have some of those amazing Anal-Retentively-detailed chalkboard picture/diagram as we saw in Infinite-BS and BaSx. Having a Player's IN-GAME Chalkboard draw interface (custom created/draw) could also be done, but with the stipulation that what's written on them is subject to EULA-based censorship (removal, warnings and penalties ...) Have chalked (Fonted chalk style text) text tool input (most people's handwriting is atrocious anyway) that allows computer access to the 'text' (for automated inspections for naughty words and themes). Private in-residence status has a little more leeway for some content (consider that the published games in their cultural/social context used words/phrases considered no-no's if uttered by public figures or in 'politically correct' company today.) Various pre-canned images would be available, with new ones as an 'easy' published Creation Asset. There would be blocks of sort-of intelligent looking equations/graphs (lots of nonsense just like in BS:I/BaSx), also Templates for Auto-Generation too, which also is useful for generic Props. Some 'Project' tracking displays can be in the form of Chalkboards. Small Businesses often used Chalkboards for there Item/Price Listings (often seen outside the store). - Might as well do the same for Blueprints (beware of copied real world ones breaking copyright/trademark prohibitions). --- --- --- '''Audio Diary Portrait - Yet another Asset Type (With Creation Tool) : Additional Audio Diaries would be one of the many Assets that can be created for the MMORPG by Players. One simple part of the Audio Diary is the picture that goes with it (in the game, it is more a mnemonic device that allows you to recognize the speaker quickly). Framing, filtering, Sepia-tone coloring are all straight-forward picture processing functions. So this would be one of the many Tools available (possibly tool improvements created by some Player). Perhaps it (or several competing tools) need only be a plugin to one of the Open Source/Free graphics editing programs. It could even be online on a website/server (picture-in upload, picture-out copy-n-paste). An important aspect of supplying/submitting such an Asset is that no Copyrighted material would be allowed, and the individuals picture (if real) should require permission of some kind to use (and release documentation even if of the author themselves, just to cover the usual legal issues). Likely, achieving that vetting might be much more work than processing the picture itself. --- --- --- Automated Toys and Widget Objects (in the MMORPG) ' : Lots of imaginative things will be created for the game, not all of which will have much utility (Players would just do it because they can). These should use Compiled (for CPU load reduction) Script Programs to drive behaviors of these objects, to make them interactive (all the choreographing tools and trick used for the larger game can be employed to make interesting objects. Many can be Client-side executed for much of their effects (animations, sounds, particle effects, activation interface and local behavior) if they don't interact with other objects. Proximity activation to react to the immediate situation. Generally they wont be active unless the player is close enough to observe whatever they do. Since Rapture has some semi-intelligent machines, they foreseeably could do fairly complicated things. Players who Create and Collaborate on them should get Visible Recognition. WE Won't do that ''Second Life thing of players selling their creations in-game, as that limits exposure to only their Server and gives a disincentive to Collaborate. All of such Objects, it would probably be better for them to be fed randomly thru Rapture 'loot' ( and possibly needing repairs before they work). Player's who created that object gets ONE for their character automatically (Note - this is for widget type things, and not 'guns' (and such) which would alter their game abilities (and the game's balance). --- --- --- 'Incidental/Mood 'music' Done All With Percussive Effects (Easy to do Asset) ' : Easy (relatively) to compose, lots of different flavors/instruments (with the periodic Team Lackey comment (or Splicer) - "WHO'S PLAYING THAT RACKET ??? " --- --- --- '''NPC Personality : * The idea is to have NPCs which even though they may be 1 of 2000 Citizens of the City will be sufficiently different. ** Live in their own residence with their own possessions ** Have a 'job'/profession to do at one of many places (work for the city, in a shop, for a player, etc..) ** Have different skills and tools and associations. ** Have different preferences and tendencies which make them act somewhat differently in situations. * Parameters supplied when an NPC is auto-generated will control how the NPC is formed (ie- an NPC set with a 'highclass' setting will be adjusted to behave as 'high-class' by an Auto-Generation Template that has variation options for such flavorings). * Slight random variations can cause significant different behaviors (Bell Curve used to control randomness) * Templates give certain sets/patterns of behaviors/tendencies/details matching archetypes of personalities * Tweeking (customization/adjustments) ontop of the Templates combinations (conflicting settings are arbitrated/resolved) * 'Bosses' get full pre-built customization (they need the cohesion and they need to fit behavior expected in a quest situation). * Professions and Roles would shape the behavior of the NPC (more templates that run and shape the NPC). The NPC can shift its environment to fit the given Profession and Role (ie- a craftsman will have alot of tools as possessions and stuff laying around that the NPC would be 'working on'). * Example - a cohesive selection of Voice Assets for a particular Splicer-type (their voice reactions to different situations) --- --> http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Breadwinner http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiBrIX0EsiU * Text speech (cant have recordings for everything unfortunately ...) is much easier to have LOTS of variation for the same response/reaction. Must prevent NPCs who spout the same audio recordings over and over (one method of making variations is to have shorter sub-phrases which can be recombined to say the same implied message (ie- randomize messages start/middle/end, each with 3 different options gives you 27 combinations -- 4 each would generate 64 combinations etc...) * Generic City NPCs will probably need at least a dozen voice variations for the common vocabulary/sayings (probably double that, though tricks like frequency shifters and speed changers might make the same recordings sound somewhat different) --- --- --- We Do It Because It Is Hard - Proscribed Solutions for Situations ' : But it doesn't have to be made harder than it needs to be ... Here's a nifty idea of something to add to this game system : Player Hint/Advice which offers a short list of 'things to do' in a particular situation. Even better - if you click the offering, it gets carries out without having to work the ''fiddley controls. The programmed logic to interpret/digest the Current Situation is the HARD part, and then to offer an appropriate in-game solution. This could save the Player alot of "elbow grease" actions for routine game operations. Expansions would include similar order lists for your 'Team' NPCs. Semi random contents of the short list can steer the player into doing unusual/less-obvious things (with amusing consequences). Priorities, Proficiencies and available Tools, as well as Situational Circumstances would be considered for the solution offerings. Likely this functionality's 'AI' would run ON your Client machine to offload the potentially heavy processing from the Game Servers. --- --- --- '''Asset Type : Jokes : "A Spider Splicer, Stanley Poole and a Little Sister walk into a bar - and the bartender says ..." Bad Jokes - yet another realm of creativity for the MMORPG game .... NOTE - many jokes require precise vocal details - timing - inflections - phonetics - sound effects, which would require any Text-To-Speech synthesis to have advanced features to be made to sound correct when delivered (on top of multiple voice flavers, etc...). Some jokes work OK even when told in a bland mechanical voice, but MANY dont. --- --- --- MORE 'player created' Asset types : Quests For Commerce - can be as simple as a new fabrication/repair formula for a piece of useful machinery (U-Make-It) or repair/maintenence mission for some new Terrain situational assembly/installation (lots of maintenance Quests in leaky Rapture). (( EXAMPLE - a leaking window with nice spurting effects and a large puddle, that requires welding repair)) Many Quests follow formulas with simple fill in the blanks (destinations/NPCs involved/NPC dialogs/hints/fetch items/etc) and most of the life of them is the Quest text with story/miniplot/interesting descriptions/motives Team Behavior AI Scripting for a system for the players own controlled 'Team' NPCs (scripts shareable to other players - applicable to game run NPCs also). They are not 'cheats', but 'instructions' that would keep the players ex-Splicer/Big-Daddies and other agents working while the Player is offline (and moving about the city on tasks that would make the city actually LOOK like a city with people in it doing things instead of the talking mannekin NPCs alot of MMORPGs are limited to). Player use -- applying these NPC 'AI' scripts is more like setting parameters (really are plug-ins then with config settings) and picking missions/tasks -- not really 'programming' (they implement flexible if-then logic for decisions, as well as pre-canned condition tests built into the 'Team' mission/task templates. --- --- --- If I didn't mention it before, the Player review/vetting of all these new Assets is only the first phase -- as the company would then do its own vetting/validation before actually adding them to a running game world. * Most of these things are built on/recombined from sandboxed 'sub-routine' Templates the company would supply. * They would NOT allow Cheating or Griefing - only access to the same info and actions a player would have. * Any 'problem' script content would first be found by the player inspectors/testers who are rewarded for finding errors/disfunctions (in game rewards, not monetarily). * People who submit intentionally problematic items are afterwards restricted and not allowed to progress onto more complicated/challenging assets. * a Creator Ramp (leveling) progresses to larger assemblies (complex scenes) made of many small assets -- props/terrain/NPCs/thematic decorations interlinked by scripts/quests/placement rules. --- --- --- --- --- . .